


Mischief and Courting

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Drama, M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: Based Book 4. The Weasley twins step in and start helping Harry after the revelation he is the 4th Hogwarts Champion. Are they interested in friendship, of course not. The Twins are on a charm offensive, and Harry is about to be swept along. Harry/Weasley Twin Slash





	1. Chapter 1

Harry stared out at the frosted lawn as he wrapped his arms around his legs and tugged his cloak tighter around himself. It was early in the morning but he couldn't sleep, his thoughts were locked on the trial that was coming up, his first trial.

He had had a nightmare again, another one about the face that he was taking part in a tournament that was well known for causing deaths and he was three years younger than the other participants. Luckily it was the start of the weekend so he didn't have to worry about suffering through lessons while sleep deprived. The winter was coming in early this year and Harry was enjoying the clearing quality of the cold air when a figure plopped itself down next to him.

"What are you doing out here Harry, it's half seven in the morning," Fred asked concerned. It was one of the few times that he had seen one of the twins so serious, his face was set and his blue eyes worried.

"Just thinking, or trying not to," Harry chuckled humourlessly.

"How long have you been out here?" Fred pushed.

"Don't know, since I woke up, it was still dark," Harry shrugged. Fred reached out and touched his cheek before cursing loudly.

"Harry your bloody frozen, come on you can think in front of the fire!" Fred said as he bodily yanked Harry to his feet and started tugging back towards the castle.

"Why are you up Fred?" Harry asked confused as he allowed the twin to tug him towards the castle.

"What did you call me?" Fred frowned stopping and turning to stare at Harry.

"Fred...I was pretty sure it was you...yeah it is you," Harry looked closer before nodding and stepping back.

"But how do you know? No one knows how to tell the difference between me and George, even mum bloody struggles most of the time!" Fred grabbed the top of Harry's arms and stared down at him intently. Harry was stunned at the outburst and blinked up at him.

"I... I don't know...you're just different," Harry stammered not sure what to do with this suddenly very, very serious Fred Weasley.

"How?" Fred pushed giving Harry a light shake.

"You...you're the quieter one, more thoughtful, George is the louder one and more confident. You're slightly broader than George, he's a tiny bit taller, your eyes are slightly greener blue, George's are bluey blue," Harry rambled.

"You really can tell us apart," Fred said softly.

"Y... yeah...I'm...sorry?" Harry offered shakily, completely confused now. He wasn't entirely sure that he wasn't still dreaming.

"No... Merlin Harry, don't be sorry I'm just shocked. Harry you're the first person since we were born to be really able to tell us apart and it not to be a partial guess. How come you haven't told us before?" Fred asked softly as he loosened his grip.

"I didn't tell you specifically but I've called you by your names individually," Harry shrugged.

"You...you're right, but always when we were bloody together idiot!" Fred sighed as he started tugging Harry again.

"It's a bit difficult when neither of you are very far from the other," Harry huffed. Fred chuckled and pulled him closer to his body, winding his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Fair enough. Bloody hell Harry, you really are freezing, you're going to make yourself ill," Fred frowned remembering why he was dragging Harry inside.

"I just lost track of time, didn't really notice how cold I was," Harry shrugged.

"What's weighing so heavily on your mind that you didn't notice when your body temperature dropped below freezing?" Fred asked slightly angrily as he wrapped his cloak and arm around Harry's slender body and then picked up the pace.

"Ron..." Harry sighed eventually.

"Ron, Harry my little brother is an idiot of the highest degree," Fred shook his head.

"But he doesn't mean it?" Harry part asked part stated.

"Oh no he bloody means it and that makes it all the worse. He's so bloody obsessed with what the rest of us have done and who we are that he isn't actually trying to find his own niche. He's a complete and utter jealous twat and pathetic at the same time. He's my younger brother and I love him, but Merlin I really don't like him sometimes. Bill and Charlie only met you this summer and they knew that you didn't put your name in that damned cup. The fact that Ron threw his toys out the pram is bloody typical of him, the time when you really needed him to be around and he was too busy sulking and pouting over how unfair his life is!" Fred ranted until he was tugging Harry up the steps to the front door.

"I... that's kind of going through my mind yeah. It's not just him though, it's most of the school," Harry frowned to himself, unconsciously snuggling closer to Fred.

"Oh! There you are, you found him thank Merlin!" Harry looked up to see George racing across the Entrance Hall to them.

"You were looking for me specifically?" Harry asked looking up at Fred confused as George reached them.

"Yeah, Neville woke and found you missing, he didn't know what to do but didn't want to wake Ron so he came and woke us. Good guy that one, he's searching for you as well," Fred explained.

"Bloody hell Harry, you're frozen! Come on, we need to get you to the kitchen and get something warm in you!" George cursed as he touched Harry's cheek. Before he knew what was happening he found himself squashed between the twins and walked quickly to the kitchens. George had him in front of the fire and started rubbing his hands while Fred turned to the house elves.

"Could one of you get one hot chocolate and two teas for us please, and some soup and could one of you go find Neville Longbottom, he should be searching around the castle. Tell him we found Harry and for him to go back to bed, everything's ok," Fred requested. The two house elves bowed before hurrying away to do as they were asked.

"What the hell were you doing outside long enough to get like this Harry?" George asked concerned as he now stuffed Harry's hands underneath his armpits to try and warm them up.

"He was brooding over our prat of a brother," Fred grumbled before Harry could respond as he started tugging off Harry's shoes and rubbing his feet ignoring Harry's protests.

"Well as Percy isn't here anymore, that means Ron. Has the idiot said something else? I thought he had moved onto silent treatment at least!" George scowled

"He's not said anything more, just his natural state of pratishness," Fred snorted.

"Guys?" Harry interrupted.

"Sorry Harry," Fred grinned sheepishly.

"I would say that you should have made friends with Neville rather than our little prat, but then we wouldn't have gotten you so..." George grinned and shrugged removing Harry's hands and giving them one last rub before settling into a seat opposite him and sorting out the tray of drinks and soup the House elf had brought.

"Hey Georgie, I found out something interesting about our Harry," Fred grinned as he sat back as well before taking his tea and soup bowl.

"Oh, what's that?" George asked looking between them curiously, even more so when Harry blushed.

"Harry can tell us apart, no guessing, he actually knows who's who," Fred chuckled when George's eyes grew wider and he looked at Harry stunned who now seemed to be finding his hot chocolate very interesting.

"You can tell us apart? How...are you being serious?" George frowned at Fred who smiled.

"Apparently, I'm the quieter more thoughtful one while you're more outgoing and the first in there, I'm broader while your slightly taller and my eyes are slightly greener while yours are bluer," Fred recited.

"You can really tell us apart?" George asked Harry who nodded, feeling his cheeks get even redder.

"Y... yeah, since before my second year when I stayed at the Burrow," Harry explained.

"Come to think of it, you look at us specifically when you say our names. I'm just so used to everyone saying both our names or just calling us the twins didn't really pick up on it...wow...it feels odd," George grinned.

"Yeah, I think I might have gotten a little over excited when Harry told me and scared him," Fred said softly glancing at Harry apologetically.

"No, it's alright, just didn't know if I had upset you or something," Harry shrugged before sipping his hot chocolate.

"Definitely not upset, especially not with you being able to tell us apart," Fred smiled. Harry blinked at him, confused about the emphasis that he had placed on the word you.

"Have your soup Harry. What happened to drive you outside at stupid o'clock in the morning exactly?" George asked.

"It was nothing," Harry shook his head.

"Harry, you don't sit outside freezing your cute little arse off for nothing, what happened?" Fred pushed.

"It's not fair when you tag team me!" Harry grumbled.

"Don't tempt us," George muttered making Harry frown confused before Fred took his attention.

"What happened Harry?"

"Seamus made a comment last night about me being an attention seeker, and I heard him and Ron laughing about how I probably wouldn't even make it through the first trial anyway. I... I had a nightmare," He flushed embarrassed at having to admit it.

"Hey, hey, have you been having a lot of nightmares?" Fred moved to kneel in front of him, brushing his fingers through Harry's hair so he could see his eyes despite Harry still staring determinedly at his lap.

"I..."

"Harry," George's tone was shockingly stern as he knelt down next to Fred.

"Yes...I know what the first task is," Harry said quietly.

"What?" Fred took his hand startling Harry enough to look up and find concern in their eyes.

"Dragons, I have to get passed dragons," Harry felt sick saying it out loud.

"What?! Have you got a plan? Do you know what you're going to do?" Fred demanded.

"We will come up with something, a plan," George nodded.

"I have a plan," Harry licked his lips. "I'm going to summon my broom and fly. If I can get the summoning spell to work," He added gloomily.

"Ok, we have two days until the trial, we will help you," Fred nodded.

"What?" Harry blinked.

"Harry, we have been summoning things from under mum's beady eyes for years, summoning charms we can do in our sleep," George smirked.

"And we will do a little flying training, dodging and manoeuvring," Fred nodded.

"Guys..." Harry looked between them.

"Hey, you will be fine. Now, come on, Fred will take you to the dorms and you can get ready for the day, I will go set up the classroom, we will get a little practice in," George touched Harry's shoulder before standing and striding out the room.

"Fred," Harry looked at the remaining twin confused.

"Did you really think we wouldn't help you. Come on, shower, dress and then practice," Fred tugged Harry to his feet before leading the way out the kitchen, trailing a very confused Harry behind him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I think I'm getting it!" Harry said brightly as they walked down the stairs.

"You are definitely getting better and better," George grinned wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"You managed to start summoning it in a few hours, a little longer and you will be sorted," Fred nodded wrapping his arm around Harry from the other side.

"Thank you, guys, I haven't felt this confident that I might survive since my name came out the Goblet," Harry said sincerely.

"Hey Potter! Potter. Potter stin..." The Hufflepuff, one of Cedric's friends Harry thought, who had been pointing to his badge started spluttering as the quick spell from George had the badge flying up his nose, a second quick spell from Fred had his hair turning bogy green.

"So, lunch," George said cheerfully, urging a gawping Harry into walking again.

"Guys, you could get into trouble for that!" Harry hissed.

"Harry, we spend half our lives in detention, or escaping it," George laughed tugging him over to the Gryffindor table.

"Guys you don't have to do this just because I had a... wobble this morning. I'm fine," Harry insisted as they sat down.

"Harry, you shouldn't have to put up with them treating you like this," George shook his head.

"We didn't step in before because..." Fred paused and Harry looked between them confused as they exchanged a loaded look. "We couldn't. But that's changed, and we are involved now,"

"Stop looking so worried Harry, just let us look after you," George reached out and touched his fingers to Harry's cheek confusing the raven-haired teen even more.

"Don't you trust us?" Fred asked.

"Of course I do," Harry answered quickly and honestly. The twins were pranksters, and took life as it came, trying to see the fun in life. But by the same respects they were strong, could be serious when needed and were good people.

"Then stop worrying," George grinned wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder and tugging him down into a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry!" Hermione dropped into the seat opposite the three of them, dropping her pile of books down and looked at him critically. "You're looking a little better,"

"The twins have been helping me with the summoning charm, I think I might have it down before the trial," Harry smiled at his friend's bluntness.

"You will have it," Fred said firmly.

"Especially with us at your side," George nudged Harry.

"He managed to move the book most of the way across the room in a few hours," Fred grinned.

"Why am I not shocked that you two are good at the summoning charm," Hermione snorted, but she was looking between the twins with something in his eyes that confused Harry. Looking either side of him he noticed that the twins had a look of their own on their faces he couldn't pin down. When they realised that he was looking at them they smiled and turned to their lunch, leaving him glaring between the three of them. Whatever it was about, it was to do with him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

Harry grimaced and slumped a little in his seat. He had been having a fairly good day, and he was not in the mood for Ron to ruin it, but it seemed that he would not get a whole day of peace. Looking up he could see Ron's face was already bright red, not great.

"We are having lunch dear brother,"

"I know that you can be a little slow, but this is impressive even by your standards,"

"I was fairly sure that food was something even you understood,"

"I'm fairly sure it's the only thing that he understands George,"

"That is a very good point Fred. Perhaps we should explain,"

"Ronikins lunch is a moment during the day where you sit down..."

"...or stand up I suppose..."

"...Quite right brother, you could stand up..."

"...and then you eat various foods, lighter than a supper food..."

"...but heavier than breakfast foods..."

"...and you eat them, which is the act of placing food into your mouth..."

"...chewing and swallowing,"

The snickers grew louder the more the twins talked, and the more the twins talked and the louder the laughter got, the redder Ron got. He was torn between amusement and worry about the blow out that was about to come.

"Why are you sitting with HIM," Ron spat. He seemed to realise that he had just stepped into dangerous territory when Harry flinched back, and the twins' eyes narrowed. Ron took a step back, paling rapidly taking away the redness in his face as the twins stood up.

"Guys," Harry quickly caught hold of their hands and tugged at them, asking them to sit back down with his eyes.

"You have had a reprieve," Fred grunted sitting down.

"You aren't forgiven," George nodded also sitting down and placing the bowl of sausages in front of Harry. Those around them were staring open mouthed now at the events taking place, Harry was sure no one had ever really seen the twins looking angry before, even when Slytherin were playing their dirtiest at a match they looked annoyed.

"Why are you taking his side?!" Ron whined. Harry felt a flash of amusement as Hermione actually face palmed opposite him.

"Because dear brother, you are a moron and he is not, you are a moron and he is not. You are in the wrong and are a terrible friend," George growled.

Ron seemed to debate with himself about biting back, and finally thought better of it and stormed off, leaving a lot of people gawping around them. Harry turned to the twins, not really sure what to say, but he had a lump in his throat at someone besides Hermione actually sticking up for him and saying out loud that they believed him.

He was met with the twins, once again, grinning faces and the plate of bacon being held out to him. "You need to have something to eat before we get back into doing the spell," George urged him.

"Thank you," He said softly.

"You're more than welcome," Fred nudged him. "I can even pass the eggs,"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Harry, come on," Harry blinked confused at suddenly finding George standing in front of him holding out his hand.

He had been sitting in front of the fireplace in the common room for who knew how long after having another bad dream. The sudden appearance of George startled him, and he blinked confused at the twin. "George?"

"You really can tell us apart," George smiled brightly, if a little tiredly, at him.

"Yes..."

George just smiled at him, something in his smile that Harry once again could not place, before he reached down and tugged Harry to his feet. Blinking with confusion and tiredness, and a little frustration if he were honest - he didn't know what all these looks being exchanged were but everyone around him seemed to - as George toed him up the stairs.

He was about to protest that he didn't want to go to his dorm, when George turned into the sixth-year boys' dorm and pulled him into the room. He had never been in here before and he looked around with interest until George hustled him over to a bed in the corner.

"George?" Fred yawned sitting up a little. Harry flushed when he realised that he was being nudged over to Fred's bed.

"Harry had another dream," George said by way of explanation, and Fred just nodded before tiredly groping for his wand and waving it at the bed. It expanded big enough to fit the three of them in, and before Harry could even think of protesting George lifted him up and threw him onto the bed.

"This is cheating," The dark-haired teen huffed as Fred's arm locked around him to stop him getting up off the bed, and George hopped in on his other side, cutting off his escape that way.

"This shocks you?" George smirked.

"Not particularly," Harry glared balefully.

"He's like a kitten glaring," Fred chuckled sleepily, pulling Harry against his chest. Harry wriggled a little uncomfortably, but then George threw the covers over the three of them and cuddled in as well, and the heat of their bodies sank into him, and the feeling of safety. He wasn't stupid, he knew that this wasn't normal friendship behaviour, but he was too tired, too stressed and too lonely to look any deeper into what this was.

"What..." He mumbled sleepily as he felt a spell washing over him, he was falling rapidly to sleep and the spell had woken him just a little.

"Shush it's ok, just go to sleep Harry," George's voice reassured him.

"We're here, you're absolutely safe Harry," Fred added. With that promise in mind he drifted off into the best sleep that he had had for months.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry was a little confused when he woke to find himself alone in the bed, the twins gone, in fact the whole room was empty. Dragging himself out of bed he stretched, enjoying the feeling of a good night's sleep. He made his way out the 6th year dorms and was about to make his was to his own dorm to shower and get dressed for the day, when he heard quiet arguing from below. It wasn't an unusual occurrence, but the fact he could pick out Hermione and the Twins' voices perked his interests.

Slipping down the stairs he could see Hermione was looking furious and protective, which generally meant that this was about him, and the Twins were looking annoyed. He padded closer on his bare feet trying to hear what they were arguing about, hoping to understand what it was that those damned looks were about.

"...completely improper! You have ruined any chance...let you near him again!" Hermione was hissing as though she had been possessed by Crookshanks. Harry cursed mentally at the giggling 3rd years nearby who were covering part of the conversation from him.

"...ticle 7 of the...ting acts say that should the su...isve partner be in distress the other/others can offer comfort. He was...and tired. And we used the right spells! Check him!" George was hissing back.

"Which did you..." Hermione still looked suspicious but less angry.

"The Propriis Contactu," Fred answered grumpily.

"Fine! I will check and if I find..."

"We wouldn't hurt him!" Both twins growled looking furious. Deciding that stopping his three closest friends from arguing was more important than finding out what was going on, Harry hurried over.

"Hey guys!" The three of them looked guilty, which was impressive considering this was the twins.

"Hey, we didn't want to wake you," Fred smiled.

"Did you sleep ok?" Hermione asked concerned, throwing a pointed look at the Twins. The twins were looking more annoyed by the second.

"I think I slept the best I have in months," He blurted out before going bright red. However, Hermione was looking a little happier and the twins were practically glowing, so he guessed it was worth his humiliation.

"Right, go and get you little behind dressed for the day, and then we will go practice some more," George urged.

"Or I could help you change," Fred smirked.

"I'm ok!" Harry squeaked at the same time as Hermione growled "You will not!"

Luckily the twins were smirking and looking quite happy with themselves, so Harry reckoned it was safe to leave them together while he grabbed a quick shower and changed.

When he got back down the stairs the three were exactly where he had left them waiting, though they were having what seemed a much more amicable conversation about the summoning charm, and Hermione actually seemed quite impressed by what they were telling her.

"Ok, off we go!" Fred wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"What about breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"All sorted my clever little witch," George looked very pleased with himself as the wrapped his around Harry's other shoulder. The two refused to tell Harry and Hermione what they had planned as they led them through the school, though Harry did think they nearly gave in when he applied his puppy dog eyes, which he had discovered worked shockingly well against the twins in his second year.

They managed to resist however, and finally they stopped outside one of the many unused classrooms in the school. Fred and George unwrapped themselves from Harry, leaving his sides feeling a little cold, as they stepped to the door and grabbed the door handle, before looking at them as though ready to make a presentation.

"Lady and Gentleman, you our honoured to be trusted..."

"...with the secret workshop of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes!" They grinned before throwing open the door.

Harry gasped with wonder and stepped inside the classroom, which had been transformed into what looked like a scientists laboratory, ok slightly like a mad scientist but he did not think the twins would be offended by that comparison.

There were at least table long tables set up around the room, each covered with different products, half of them were covered with potions ingredients and equipment with several cauldrons bubbling merrily away, puffing out different coloured smoke and steam, one was even puffing out unicorn shaped bubbles. Those tables were pin neat and perfectly ordered.

The other tables were covered with gears and metal, wood and various other materials, parchment covered in drawings and writings, plans and ideas were everywhere. And floating in the air were dozens of products, including what looked like little fairies who cooed and flew straight at Harry when they spotted him.

He laughed happily as they playfully flicked his fringe, one perching on the edge of his glasses, as three more landed on his shoulders, the rest floating in front of his face. They were all giggling, which was a sound like tinkling wind chimes, and cooing at him.

"Ladies, ladies, please!" George coughed waving them away.

"They're fine, they're amazing! What are they for?" Harry asked raising his arms and smiling as they landed and made themselves comfy.

"We haven't actually worked that out yet, they are complete charm and potion work, not real fairies. But they have a high level of consciousness as well," Fred explained.

"This is...amazing," Harry sighed looking around the room again. He noted a few arm chairs, bean bags and even a large double bed.

"Really? You like it?" George smiled.

"I love it!" Harry beamed.

"We took this room over when we were in third year, cast a load of spells to try and protect it. The House elves guard it for us as well," Fred explained.

"We came up with an object that acts like a muggle hoover, makes their job a lot easier, so they help us in return," George shrugged.

"We tried to give one to mum for Yule last year but she said she wouldn't encourage us," Fred looked away a little, forced cheer and rebellion on his face.

"I will buy one off you!" Hermione said, making them start a little. They had actually, embarrassingly, forgotten slightly that she was there.

"Sorry?" Fred blinked.

"I want to buy one. My mum will love it! She is always wanting things from our world, and she will love something that can do the hoovering for her!" Hermione smiled.

"Right, sure, we can do that! Tell us what her favourite colour is and approximately how tall she is and we will custom one for her!" George grinned happily plucking a blank piece of parchment from a pile.

"You guys are brilliant!" Harry laughed spinning around trying to take everything in. The fairies giggling and flew into the air at the movement.

"You really like it?" Fred asked.

"I love it!" Harry said firmly. "Sirius would give both arms and legs to see this!"

"How is he?" Fred asked gently, brushing Harry's fringe from his eyes.

"As good as can be expected. He...he is actually planning on calling tonight, if you would like, maybe you would want to meet him, both of you?"

"We would like that," Fred smiled.

"Are you still planning on the joke shop?" Harry asked.

"Yes, when we get enough, which hopefully with the money we are making from owl orders should be in the next few years, we are planning on going to Gringotts and getting a loan. If we have a base collateral to give them, then they will give us a fairly decent loan, especially if Bill will put in a word for us,"

"It sounds like you have a good plan," Harry smiled.

"We do, there is a shop in Diagon that we have our eye on, hopefully it will still be there when we can afford to rent a place somewhere like Diagon," George responded wrapping himself around Harry from behind.

"You're going to put poor Zonko out of business I hope you know," Harry said looking around himself.

"We are nowhere near him!" Fred protested.

"I don't know about that," Hermione muttered gazing intently at the fairy who had landed on her finger. The twins both stared at her wide eyed while Harry grinned happily.

"See the brightest witch has spoken," He chuckled.

"Harry!" Hermione flushed bright red. "This isn't teaching you the summoning charm, stop hanging off of him and lets get to this. Three days, we will have you perfect at it and you can show Ron and everyone else that they can go suck it!" Hermione ranted.

"There are practically flames coming from her!"

"I see what Ron means about her being a little scary sometimes," The twins blinked.

"You should see her really fired up," Harry snickered as he moved to where Hermione indicated.

"This isn't really fired up?!" Fred coughed as George hurried to dig out a box from under a pile of parchment for Harry to summon.

"Nope!" Harry popped the P and grinned at Fred as he clearly tried to imagine Hermione even more fired.

"Three days to go, lets do this!" Hermione smirked.


	2. After the First Task

Harry staggered towards the tent and suddenly the twins and Hermione were racing towards him, he couldn't stop the massive, relieved grin from crossing his face. He was feeling a little battered and bruised, and his shoulder was aching, but the relief and adrenaline was sweeping through him.

Fred reached him first and scooped him up into a tight hug, George seconds behind throwing his arms around the two of them and pressing close.

"Merlin Harry! You were brilliant!" The two of them said at the same time.

"Thank you so much!" Harry beamed hugging them back.

"That was all you! You were spectacular!" Fred shook his head.

"You did so so so good!" George squeezed him.

"Merlin Harry that was brilliant! Well done!" Hermione had just managed to squeeze between the twins to hug him when the voice from the side. The four of them turned to look incredulously at Ron where he was standing next to them.

"Ok, we're going to get Harry out of here," George nodded.

"Hermione have at," Fred wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and started leading him away to the medical tent.

"Erm..." Harry looked over his shoulder as he suddenly heard Hermione shouting and saw Ron looked cowed already.

"Don't worry, too many..."

"Witnesses for her to murder him," The twins grinned leading him over to a bed in the makeshift tent. George helped him up as he looked at Cedric who grinned at him a little awkwardly with goop covering his face.

"Mr Potter lets see," Madame Pomphrey stripped his robes and shirt off and clinically looked over his shoulder before nodding to herself and hurrying off.

"That looks sore," George frowned.

"It's not too bad, I think I have way too much adrenaline going through me," Harry snorted. "And while I have that adrenaline there is something that I want to ask you both,"

"Yes?" Fred blinked.

"What is going on with..."

"Right Mr Potter we need to get you patched up quickly and then back out for your points. Drink these, pain reliever and blood replenisher, and I will heal your shoulder. I am afraid I won't be able to heal it all the way with it being a dragon given wound, and it is going to scar," Madame Pomphrey said pouncing back onto them and shoving potions vials at him.

Cursing he took the potions and knocked them back before getting pulled into the motion of the rest of the day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry sent a cold glare at the redhead edging towards him trying to look apologetic and appropriately subdued while trying to find the redheads he did want to speak to who had disappeared since the moment in the tent. He kept catching sight of the two of them but then they would dodge away speaking to someone else, or showing someone their products. Hermione was hovering near him like a protective shadow, glaring at Ron which was the reason he hadn't risked coming any closer.

With a sigh he turned to Hermione and eyed her closely.

"Don't look at me like that," She muttered turning and meeting his gaze.

"Like what?"

"I'm not telling you, it is not my place," She shook her head.

"But you know what is going on," He stated rather than asked.

"Yes,"

"And you aren't going to tell me what?"

"No, it's really not my place. You need to speak to them," Hermione shrugged. "Don't glare at me, I'm keeping a different redhead off of you,"

"And I appreciate it," Harry grinned though he was still not happy either. "They're all suddenly my best friends,"

"They're fickle,"

"Yes," Harry narrowed his eyes as a twin came into his line of sight a few feet away.

He stepped forwards and Fred caught his eyes before the prankster's widened and he stepped back clearly looking for an escape.

The area of the common room around them went silent as Fred rocked backwards, his hair turning pink before Harry let out a growl and turned, storming towards the portrait entrance.

"Don't! Just don't!" Harry snarled when Ron went to chase after him before slamming his way out.

"Wait, let him calm down, or he will do worse," Hermione warned grabbing hold of George's arm when he went to leave after Harry.

"But he's..." Fred motioned after Harry.

"He's pissed, yes. And you will just make it worse chasing him before he calms down," Hermione warned. She went to step away but then stepped back and glared at the two of them. "Oh and man the fuck up and tell him, before you hurt him!"

With that, she waltzed off leaving the two of them gawping after her.

"Scary that one," Fred muttered.

"Definitely!" George nodded and then started snickering when he looked up at Fred's hair.

"Shut up!" Fred shoved his brother.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Wha...Merlin! Harry?!" Fred squeaked pulling the covers up to his chin and blinking into the dark. George started next to him and also squinted into the dark at the figure sitting cross legged at the bottom of the bed.

Harry was sitting there, still in his trousers and shirt with a book sitting on his crossed legs and his arms crossed glaring at the two of them.

"How long have you been there?" George asked.

"Are you ok?" Fred asked sitting up and scanning the younger teen worriedly.

"No, I am not," Harry set his face as blankly as he could and glare between the two of them, throwing the book onto the bed, opening it to a marked page.

The twins sat up properly and looked down at the page before blanching. Propriis Contactu was laid out on the page and the pair of them paled as they realised Harry had overheard the conversation between the two of them and Hermione a few mornings ago, but also that he had gone looking for the information after leaving the Common room earlier.

"Propriis Contactu, a spell cast over the submissive in a partnership, normally the submissive is the younger of the pairing or trio to prevent inappropriate contact or touching happening during the initial part of the courting, only once all in the relationship have confessed love to each and meant it will the spell break," Harry recited.

"Harry..."

"Explain! Now!" Harry glared at them.

"We were going to wait until next year when you were a little older," Fred closed his eyes looking a little defeated.

"But then you were so alone and hurt, and we couldn't keep our distance. Harry we didn't want to..."

"...throw this on you with everything else that is happening. We really just wanted to be here..."

"...for you, to help you and support you. We weren't going to push for anything else, we promise,"

"How do you feel about me?" Harry pressed.

"What do you mean?" George asked confused.

"Why did you cast that spell? How do you feel about me?! I don't..." the rest of Harry's words were lost when George lunged forward, his hands suddenly pressed to the bed either side of Harry's hips, his arms bracketing Harry's body, and then gently pressed their lips together. His eyes flickered in shock before they closed and he pressed cautiously back against George.

The twin pulled back and suddenly Fred was there, cupping Harry's cheek and pressing their lips together as well, the touch soft and tender but managing to make Harry's breath catch as he absorbed the feeling of kissing Fred.

Slowly Fred pulled away and settled back next to George kneeling on the bed, their eyes intent as they watched Harry blink and bring his fingers up to his lips as he sat there a little shocked. The masks that he had managed to pull around himself slipped and they could see that he had not been expecting that. They reached out and took one of his hands each, looking at him intently so that he knew what they said next was the truth.

"Harry, we cast that spell because we wanted there to be no doubt that we did this properly, that we had the right intentions with you. We know what other people think of us, and even though we are fairly sure that you see through that and can see who we really are along with the jokesters, we didn't want other people thinking less of you for giving us a chance, if you decided to," George explained.

"We have liked you for a long time, Harry, we don't want to scare you, but we have known that you...fit with us for a while. But you were too young, and even though you are far more mature for your age, probably more mature than we are, you were still too young. We were happy just being your friends, and then we planned next year on telling you how we felt and asking you for a chance. But then all this happened, and we couldn't not be there for you the way we wanted to be," Fred added.

"It has been easier in the past with our idiot brother hanging off of one side of you and Hermione on the other. But with him being the moron he plays so well, it left you open for us to be able to be close to you. Hermione knows about our interest in you, and even though she is protective and so suspicious, she also does think that we could be good for you and has been encouraging us not to pull away,"

"We can only take so much temptation without showing how we feel for you, it is the reason we have always kept you to something of an arm's length while trying to be with you at the same time, and be there when you have needed support. We're sorry we were idiots today, but you were about to ask and we refuse to lie to you, but we didn't want push things too far too quickly, and so didn't want to answer you,"

They both sat back and watched him nervously once they had finished their rambling explanation, clearly waiting for a response from him. But his mind had exploded like one of Neville's potions, and all he had was the goop running down the inside of his head.

The twins liked him.

The twins wanted him. Him! Harry. They had wanted him for some time.

They were gorgeous, he had always known that they had fiery orange hair and sparkling eyes, they were handsome and their fun and bright personalities just seemed to make them even more handsome like it reflected outwards. They were kind and clever, so clever, warm and family was important to them. They were going places, their inventions would make sure of that, and he knew without a doubt one day soon they were going to take the world by storm. Physically they were well built with strong upper arms and bodies from their positions as beaters and the hard schedule Oliver kept them to.

And for some reason they wanted him.

"Harry? We kind of need you to say something about now for we attempt to obliviate you and pretend this never happened," George grinned weakly, making him realise he had been sitting there like an idiot for far too long just blinking at them.

"I don't...I erm...I...oh,"

"Oh? Not the response we expected," Fred grimaced.

"What were you expecting?" Harry frowned a little.

"You to either curse us black and blue or jump into our waiting arms," George snorted.

"I just...you really want me?" He frowned deeply this time.

"Yes, very much so," George nodded.

"But, you're..." Harry pointed between the two of them.

"It's not unheard of in our world, especially for twins who always share close bonds in the magical world. Admittedly in normal trio relationships, each member has a relationship with the other two equally. In this case we don't see each other as anything but a brother, but we both care for you and want to be with you, and should you be ok with it we are happy sharing you,"

"For me and George, we can't imagine not being in love with the same person, so sharing isn't a problem, you would have a relationship with both of us seperately but we would be a trio. It is legal to marryas long as the two related in the trio make a vow not to commit incest together," Fred took over from George.

"Though there are case where it is a fine line, say sex we are allowed to be naked together and have sex with you at the same time as long as nothing sexual happens between us directly, mainly penetration," George hummed.

"And we would be allowed double penetr..."

"Oh my god stop!" Harry threw up his hands blushing bright red.

"Sorry, sorry, got carried away!" Fred and George squeaked at the same time.

"Sorry Harry, we just...this isn't how we expected to tell you," George sighed rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry I shoudn't have bombarded you with this, especially not in the middle of the night," Harry grimaced.

"No, we shouldn't have tried to avoid you when it became obvious you wanted to know what was going on. But we made a vow to each other that we would never lie to you, and we sort of panicked," Fred shook his head.

"Why did you make that vow?" Harry asked confused.

"Because you hate when people lie to you and keep things from you, especially when they say that it is for your own good. We promised each other that we would never, ever be one of those people to you," Fred said firmly.

Harry blinked at them for a few beats before he nodded. "Ok,"

"Ok?"

"I want to give this a go, with us, if that's ok?" He asked nervously. Merlin he had no experience with anything like this. But in his heart, he knew it was what he wanted.

"Really?" Fred brightened.

"Yes, but...you need to be patient, I don't...I haven't...not with anyone and this is all new," Harry blushed.

"Thank you, Harry, you won't regret it," George promised taking his hand back and kissed his knuckles. "I promise you won't regret it,"

"I promise," Fred nodded mirroring his brother.

"Thank you," Harry smiled shyly before letting out a jaw-cracking yawn. "Sorry,"

"It's been a really long day, come on, sleep?" George suggested starting to draw him up towards the head of the bed.

"That sounds really good," Harry sighed contently.

The twins drew him up to the pillows and while George transfigured his clothes into pyjamas Fred helped him get under the covers. He took the place that had somehow in a short few days become his and settled down on his side facing George's side of the bed while scooting backwards to where Fred would lie.

He closed his eyes as both the twins leant down and one after the other pressed a gentle kiss over his pyjama top to where he had been injured a few hours before by the dragon before they settled down onto their sides. Fred throwing his arm over Harry's wais and spooning up behind him, George pressing close to his front, wrapping his arm around the two of them, and tangling his legs with Harry's.

He knew he should probably feel hemmed in and squashed between them, but they made him feel safe and comfortable, content, and quick enough the events of the day caught up with him and he was sinking into a warm, safe sleep, happy thoughts of the fact that these two amazing men wanted him flashing through his brain, along with daydreams of all the silly, wonderful things that their futures could possibly hold for them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning was a little awkward, none of them seemed to know what to say or do, and they just seemed to manage to get in each other's ways before George groaned, rolled his eyes and pulled Harry to himself to place a gentle kiss on his lips, Fred doing the same the moment he was released.

After that things were almost natural if not for the butterflies thundering in his stomach, though even that was made easier by trying not to laugh at the 6th year boy who had walked into his bed at the sight of both the twins kissing Harry. The other boys in the dorm had quickly gotten used to Harry sleeping in there in the last few days and had not said anything, this apparently though was a little too stunning for them.

Harry smiled shyly when Fred caught him around the waist the minute he stepped out of the 4th year boys room, the other teen pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, then his jaw before brushing their lips together.

"George lost at rock, paper, scissors, he's telling Hermione while I got to wait for you," Fred explained.

"You're cruel," Harry shook his head.

"What?" Fred asked confused.

"You cheat, you should tell him that you know he has a tell," Harry scolded gently.

"You know about that?" Fred grinned unrepentantly.

"Yup,"

"I need to have an upper hand on him," Fred snickered.

Before Harry could respond a hoard of Gryffindors descended on him all talking loudly and enthusiastically about the day before, the dragon, how he had gotten high points, rehashing how he had flown against the dragon, how he had come up with the best plan, asking about the egg, what he thought the next task was, how they knew he would do the best.

Harry withdrew back into Fred feeling completely and utterly overwhelmed by the crowd and after weeks and weeks of being ignored or sly comments or glares or outright disdain, it was far too much. Fred wrapped his arm around Harry's waist again and held him close, and then suddenly there was a loud bang and George and Hermione were standing in front of them.

"Alright, you bunch of sycophants! Back off. The bunch of you are hypocritical, fickle idiots! Step back and leave him alone, and next time maybe take five seconds to think before you act, and don't suck up to people once they are popular!" Hermione snarled glaring around at the suddenly subdued crowd.

The twins used the chance to grab Harry and rush him to the entrance George firing a quick spell to body bind Ron when he rushed at them.

"It's ok, I'll get him once you're clear," Neville grinned waving them on.

Hermione quickly caught up with them as they hurried towards the stairs, Harry trusted that whatever telling off that she had given them would slow down the crowd for at least a few minutes.

"Harry?" George paused them once they were far enough away and tipped Harry's chin up a little, looking into his eyes.

"I don't want to go to breakfast, I don't want to face that en masse," Harry grimaced.

"Ok," Fred nodded and carried on down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked curiously but following along quite happily.

"To a private breakfast of course," Fred grinned.

"Do you want me to leave you guys to it?" Hermione asked suddenly looking a little unsure.

"Of course not, this morning is a morning of celebration!" George beamed throwing his free arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Yes! Harry beat the dragon and did it with grace and finesse!" Fred beamed.

"Not to mention he aced the summoning charm just as we expected!"

"He is joint first and proved that you should not prejudge,"

"Plus he managed to pull a prank on the pranksters,"

"And he bullied us into confessing that we have been lusting after his cute little arse for years,"

"And what sorry specimens we are when it comes to him fluttering those gorgeous eyes at us,"

"Guys!" Harry groaned covering his face as he blushed bright red at their last comments. "Traitor!" He muttered at Hermione as she giggled.

"Here we go," Fred opened the door to their workroom with a flourish.

"Et voila!" George waved them in to see that the room had been laid out with a blanket and a small feast in the middle of the room.

"How did you..." Harry blinked.

"We figured the great masses would react as they normally do, and that you wouldn't want to put up with them," George said taking Harry over to the blanket and helped him sit down, Fred sitting on the other side of him, Hermione closing their circle.

"The House elves have outdone themselves," Harry hummed taking the bowl of raspberries George held out to him.

"Hey, how do you know we didn't do this?" Fred protested.

"Erm, because you were in bed with me until you got into the shower. If you managed to shower, dress, get over here to do this, and then get back in time to tell Hermione and wait for me, I am impressed," Harry said dryly.

"Ok, fair play," George laughed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So," Hermione sat back from her homework and eyed Harry.

"Are you about to quiz me on the egg or the twins?" Harry asked without looking up from his Charms homework.

"Both," Hermione said unrepentantly.

"Which one are we going to discuss first?" Harry smiled putting his quill down and looked up at her.

"The twins," Hermione chose.

"Go on then," He nodded.

"It's been two weeks and I haven't really pushed it, I didn't want to ask too soon, I know it was a bit of a shock to find out how they felt about you," Hermione shrugged gently.

"But now?"

"Now my natural curiosity has overridden understanding friend," She admitted sheepishly.

"Go on then," He snickered.

"Are you happy still sleeping with them?" She asked.

"Oh, we're not...it's not...they haven't..."

"I meant literally sleeping, don't have a heart attack," Hermione smothered her laughter. "Besides you have the spell on you remember,"

"Oh, right. Erm, well then yes. I don't know, they make me feel safe, comfortable. I sleep better when I am with them. I am kind of already dreading sleeping without them," Harry admitted sheepishly.

"And how are you feeling about them on a whole?" Hermione asked tilting her head.

"I'm still a little shocked..."

"But?" Hermione prompted.

"But, they make me feel amazing, they make me smile and laugh, but they look after me in a way I have not been able to trust anyone else to do but you and Sirius. They know I'm not weak and they treat me with respect, and not like I am made of glass. I think, I think I could easily fall in love with them,"

"Good, you deserve it," Hermione said happily.

"Is it fair on them though," He sighed slumping back a little.

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione my life, we don't know if Voldemort really ended that night in First year, Peter Pettigrew is out there somewhere planning who knows what, there are still Death Eaters about, I have been entered into this tournament by Merlin knows who for Merlin knows what reason. Is it fair pulling them into my life?!"

"I'm in it," Hermione huffed.

"I need you to keep me alive," Harry grinned cheekily.

"Harry, the twins know what they are getting into, and though I will never, ever, ever, ever admit that I said this they are highly intelligent skilled wizards, they know what they are doing, and they know what they are getting into with your life, don't make choices for them, you get angry enough when people do that for you, don't make the same mistake," She suggested.

"See, what would I do without you," He kissed her cheek.

"I just want you to be happy," Hermione said before smirking. "So, have you snogged them?"

"Hermione!"

"Do they kiss the same or different!"

"Hermione!"

"Are they the same si..."

"Oh Merlin! Hermione!" Harry was torn between mortification and amusement.

"Everything ok? We heard you shouting," Fred and George frowned concerned hurrying over to them. They watched bemused as Harry and Hermione shared a look before they both burst out laughing.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Erm, Professor McGonagall, may I speak to you please?" Harry asked nervously as the rest of the class started for the door.

"Of course Mr Potter, is everything ok? Skeeter hasn't been bothering you again has she?" McGonagall frowned concerned making Harry smile a little She could be harsh, but she was a good teacher.

"No no, nothing like that, it is actually about the Yule Ball," Harry explained.

"Mr Potter, Harry, I know you don't like the attention, and I know this is shoving you to the front in a different way, and you didn't ask for this, but yes you have to attend," McGonagall sighed.

"Oh no, I know I have to attend, I kind of figured that when you glared at me as you said the Champions would be opening the dancing and so we had to attend the lessons specifically because you would not see someone from your house stumbling around the floor. No, it is about my partner,"

"Ok," McGonagall blinked.

"See you said that I had had to have a partner for opening the ball, but I have started seeing Fred and George, and I am not going to pick between them, and they said that it is ok in the wizarding for trios, fairly normal, and well, I'm not going to choose between them, so will it be ok if I take them both please?" Harry asked.

"Fred and George...Weasley?" She said slowly.

"Yes," He nodded watching as she closed her eyes for second before reaching up and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Yes Mr Potter you may bring both of them, the rules allow that, I will, however, hold you personally responsible for anything that they do," She warned.

"Understood," Harry smothered down his laughter.

"You will also need to attend dance lessons and learn with both of them, we will figure out what you will do during the Champions dance," She nodded and started walking towards the door to her office. "Oh, Mr Potter?" She stopped him walking away.

"Yes Professor?" He blinked turning back.

"You know of the group that your father and Mr Black were part of?" She asked randomly.

"The Marauders, yes," Harry nodded, quite confused now.

"Wonderful. I have seen that look in your eyes before, in your mother and father's eyes when they spoke of each other, I know you are serious about them. I just ask a personal favour, please inform me before yours and the Twins children start coming to Hogwarts so I may retire," She snorted before sweeping into her office leaving Harry gawping after her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey?" Harry asked once they were all in bed and snuggled down, Fred pressed warmly aginst his back with his nose brushing the back of his neck, George a warm length against his front, his arm warm, comforting and now familiar over his waist. "Can we talk?"

"Of course,"

"Is this about what has been bugging you sine before lunch?" Fred asked before pressing his lips to Harry's neck when he tensed.

"Yes, I spoke to McGonagall today, about the ball,"

"Oh, ok, look we understand, Hermione will be able to help you with your dancing as well," George smiled.

"Hermione...my dancing isn't that bad, is it? I mean I was planning on saying about a little bit of extra dance lessons," Harry frowned.

"No, when you're dancing," Fred shook his head.

"How can Hermione help us when we're dancing?" Harry sat up and little looking down at the two of them confused completely now.

"You're taking her,"

"No, I'm asking you?"

"Which one?" Fred looked to his brother and then back to Harry.

"Both," Harry frowned. "There is no one or the other, it's you both or neither. That's why I needed to speak to McGonagall, to make sure that I could take you both,"

"And if she had said no?" George asked softly reaching up and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, drawing him back down between them. Their eyes were glowing in the same way they did every time that he recognised the two of them seperately, and proved that he knew exactly who they were.

"I would have walked into the middle of the dance floor and sat down," Harry grinned.

"So..." Fred wriggled even closer.

"So, will you, both, go with me?" Harry asked.

"Of course we will," They chorused happily. Both leaning in for a kiss, they frowned when Harry pressed a hand to each other their faces stopping them.

"Hawwry?" Fred said muffled through the hand pressed to his face.

"This means that you will have to tell your mum," He grinned. The twins blinked down at him. "And Ron, and Ginny,"

"Oooook," George smiled weakly.

"Do you not want to tell anyone? Because the Yule Ball is going to be another chance for the papers, so it will be all over them if you go with me, you don't want people to find out you aren't going to be able to come wit..." He groaned when Fred kissed him, sliding his tongue sensuously along his lips and almost managing to make him forget what they had been talking about. "You can't jus..." He groaned against when George gripped his chin and kissed him firmly.

"We will tell mum and dad tomorrow, we will send a letter to them. And we will go public properly tomorrow morning at breakfast,"

"We weren't sure you were really ready for everyone to know,"

"Though I hate to break this to you but everyone is quite suspicious already,"

"I think it could be the fact that we sleep together," George hummed.

"Are you sure?" Harry looked between them.

"Very," The twins grinned and Harry groaned realising he had unleashed a monster.

"Harry?" Fred asked amused as the younger teen flopped down onto the bed and yanked the covers over his head.

"If you embarrass me in whatever plan you're cooking up I will set Hermione on you,"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The fact that the hall went silent was not a good sign and made Harry close his eyes and drop his head onto the table. Hermione and Nevile looked at him bemused before looking up and froze seeing the twins striding towards them, both holding a beautiful bouquet of roses, one white roses the other red roses.

The mutterings started as everyone realised that they were clearly going to ask someone to the Yule Ball, scenes like this had been happening more and more over the last few days since the Yule ball had been announced properly, and they all perked up trying to work out who the twins were going to ask. A lot of eyes went to Alicia and Angela who looked beyond amused, they along with Lee, Hermione and Neville were the only ones who knew exactly what was going on here.

Harry had felt a little unsure of the relationship with the two girls and the twins, something he now felt bad about considering they were also 2 of his closest friends after their years on the team together. But he had quickly realised that they were the twins Hermione.

"Harry,"

"Sweet Harry," The twins beamed stopping either side of him. Harry looked up in time to see Ginny and Ron's mouths dropping open.

"I am going to kill you both, never mind Hermione," Harry groaned.

"My sweet..."

"Our sweet!"

"Our sweet, quite right brother dearest," George nodded firmly.

"I will show you exactly how sweet I am," Harry muttered.

"Our sweet Harry, the light of our lives," Fred gestured wildly almost taking Lavender's eyes out with the roses. "Oops sorry!"

"I'm going to light the pair of you on fire,"

"We would like to ask you sweet sweet Harry if you will attend the Yule Ball with us," They held out the flowers to him.

"I am going to murder you both," He glared standing.

"Oh such sweet things you say to us!" Fred fluttering his eyelashes.

"It makes my heart sing brother dearest,"

"Like a nightingale, sweet, delicate, just like our..."

"Finish that sentence, I dare you," Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Go with us?" Fred grinned holding out the flowers again.

"Of course I will," He shook his head, not able to hold his smile in anymore as he reached out for the flowers. "They're beautiful, thank you,"

"Wait...wait...what?!" Ron and Ginny shrieked.


	3. Molly

"Sorry to disturb you professor Sprout," The Seventh year prefect had the attention of everyone as he poked his head into the greenhouse.

"Not a problem Jarvis, what's the problem?" Sprout called cheerfully.

"Headmaster Dumbledore has asked that Harry Potter makes his way to his office now,"

"Oh, of course! Mr Potter, on you go, I am sure Miss Granger will catch you up," Sprout waved him on. Harry shot Hermione a look before he collected his things and hurried out of the greenhouse. He looked around for Jarvis but found the other teen had already disappeared. Obviously, he wasn't going to escort him.

He wondered what on the earth the Tournament was throwing at him now as he hurried across the grounds and up into the castle, quickly making his way to the Headmaster's office. He was even more confused when he realised Dumbledore was standing outside his office clearly waiting for him. He was sure the Headmaster watched people trying to guess sweets for his own amusement.

"Harry my boy, sorry to have pulled you out of class," Dumbledore smiled before motioning to the Griffin. It jumped to the side and the staircase started moving, the two of them hopping onto the moving staircase.

"It's ok, Hermione and Neville will let me go over their notes. Is it something to do with the Tournament Sir?" Harry asked. He realised that it calm out with a slight tone of 'what now' when Dumbledore shot him an amused look over his shoulder before stepping off of the staircase.

"Fear not, it has nothing to do with the tournament. Follow me," To Harry's surprise Dumbledore led him passed his desk, climbing up the stairs and then opening a door Harry had never spotted before.

The Headmaster motioned Harry in first and the minute he stepped into the room there was a fluttering wings and feathers and his sight was obscured by red, yellow and gold.

"Fawkes, let the poor lad sit down before assaulting him!" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Hey Fawkes," Harry muttered into the phoenix's feathers, getting a low croon back which made him chuckle as he vibrated through his whole body with Fawkes pressed so close. He crooned one more time before taking to the air and landing on his perch, allowing Harry to see the room he was in.

It seemed to be a private room, a living room, and he realised that he was being allowed into Dumbledore's living quarters. It was quite a soothing area, the sofas were mismatched and looked amazingly comfortable one mint green one black. There was a merrily crackling fireplace that took the winter chill out of the room, and one a low cherry wood coffee table there were already mugs waiting for them, along with a small plate of biscuits.

"Have a seat Harry," Dumbledore motioned to the green sofa as he got comfortable on the black one. He leaned forward and snagged a biscuit and picked up one of the mugs, so Harry copied him. Humming happily as he tasted the hot chocolate.

"Can I ask what this is about sir?" Harry asked after a few moments of them both just enjoying their drinks and the honey biscuits.

"Ah of course. Now, I had Professor McGonagall in here muttering about handing in her resignation, when I asked what on the earth she meant, she clarified that she would be handing in her resignation for exactly 10 years after you give birth to yours and the Weasley twins first child. And then, of course, we had that display in the Great Hall. Am I to take yourself and the twins are embarking in a relationship?" Dumbledore asked with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Ah, yes we are," Harry nodded cautiously.

"And you are happy with how things are progressing?"

"Yes I am," Harry nodded again.

"And they have been progressing properly?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"Yes, they….before they even told me anything they cast the Propriis Contactu to make sure that there was no doubt," Harry found himself saying, but Dumbledore nodded happily.

"Now normally when couples embark on something like this, they really are generally left alone. It is a little different to how I understand the Muggle world works where relationships really are left between those involved, here in the Wizarding world it is a little more guided, though not in the old fashioned way that is in the books Professor Flitwick likes to indulge in," Dumbledore winked when Harry choked on his hot chocolate and started laughing.

"Hermione has mentioned about it, but well...her parents don't really understand how things work, and Sirius is really the only person for me and he...well he's not really in a position to be here for me," Harry sighed a little sadly.

"That is very true, and I know that he will find it difficult. So, if I may, I would like to offer myself for the part, and I can discuss it with Sirius so that he may be a part of this important step in your life," Dumbledore suggested.

"Oh...really? But…."

"It is a little improper, with my being your Headmaster. However, it was no secret that I was very close to James and Lily, and that I had a large part in your life when you were a baby. And I am old enough and tough enough to ignore any grumblings that may come from it. Really my part would be to be here if you have any questions or need to talk through anything, to discuss and appease any concerns that Mr and Mrs Weasley may have, to witness the important steps of your relationship, but mainly to make sure that you are happy with how things are progressing and make sure that you do not feel pressured into anything,"

"I would really like that. But the twins are very respectful!" Harry added quickly, not wanting Dumbledore to think badly of them.

"Of course, I know both lads while they may come across as pranksters and uncaring, they have very good heads on their shoulders and are incredibly intelligent. To come up with the things that they are at such a young age proves that. Sadly I think they are dismissed because they know what they want and they are focussed on that, and it is perhaps an aim that some people are quite dismissive of," Dumbledore smiled.

"They're so clever! Some of the things that they come up with...I don't even know how their minds come up with them! They just have these amazing ideas and plans, and they manage to bring them to life," Harry said proudly.

"I admit I know of their secret workroom in the castle, when I have had a stressful day, I quite like having a glance around to see what they had come up with and what they are working on. Quite the imagination they have!" Dumbledore twinkled at him.

"They will love to hear that," Harry smiled softly.

"Clever clever lads. James and Lily would have approved of both of them," Dumbledore told him gently.

"I….really?"

"Oh, most definitely. Sirius will too when he gets over the fact you are dating," Dumbledore smiled before looking concerned when Harry let out a low groan and covered his face.

"Oh Merlin's balls!" Harry groaned.

"Ah, I take it you had not realised you would have to introduce them to Sirius and Remus?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"I genuinely do not know who to be worried for," Harry muttered into his hands.

"Ah yes….it could be rather interesting," Dumbledore said, clearly trying not to sound too amused.

"Sir?" Harry dropped his hands but did not look up from his shoes.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Mrs Weasley….I get the feeling...I...I really like her, but I have the feeling that she rather hoped Ginny and I would get together, and she does not...wholly approve of the twins and how they are," Harry said hesitantly.

"You are concerned that she will not react well to this news?" Dumbledore prompted.

"Yes, sir. The twins wrote to her today, and I know Ron and Ginny probably have as well, they are not taking the news particularly well. I just….Mrs Weasley has the tendency to have a little bit of a knee-jerk reaction when it comes to the twins and I don't want them to be hurt because of us. Would you…."

"Run interference before she has her knee-jerk reaction?" Dumbledore offered gently.

"Yes, please," Harry met his eyes and was a little confused to see pride shining in the Headmaster's blue eyes.

"You know, it is normal social etiquette for someone who is not traditionally your representative to introduce themselves to the parents of the other part of the pairing, to let them know who to talk to if there are any concerns and so on. I believe that a visit to them today would be the best time for me to go, make sure that Mrs Weasley understands how happy you are with this arrangement, and how much I approve of it," Dumbledore said musingly, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you!" Harry sighed out relieved.

"Not a problem at all, this is what I am here for," Dumbledore spread his arms out in a tada motion that made Harry chuckle. "I think, I think you are exactly what the Twins need in their life,"

"Sorry?"

"Most people presume that they don't care about things, that they don't care about how people see them. And while that is mostly true, it is not completely. They need someone who will guard them fiercely, protect their hearts and be a dragon for protecting them. I believe that that is something you will do in spades. Not to mention that you will be able to keep them on their toes and keep up with them,"

Harry blushed darkly at his words but nodded in agreement. Yes, the twins bounced through life, but comments and words did hurt them, but now, now he would be there guarding them against those hurts as best he could.

"Wonderful. Right, I believe your young gentlemen are waiting for you anxiously at the base of my stairs. I shall let you get going. I will visit Molly and Sirius today," Dumbledore placed his hand on Harry's shoulder as he turned to make his way to the door. "Oh and Harry?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Congratulations,"

"Thank you, sir," Harry smiled brightly.

He walked down the moving staircase to get down quicker, and when the Griffin moved out the way and he stepped out of the alcove, the twins were indeed there and waiting for him, looking concerned as they turned to look at him.

"Harry! Are you…"

"What happened now, what…" The two of them demanded, stepping towards him as one. George let out a confused noise as Harry just stepped straight into his personal space and stepped up on his tiptoes to kiss him.

He had not been too confident in starting kisses between them, worrying that he was not very good at it, and not 100% sure on how to instigate things between them. But he felt right now as though he was soaring high on his Firebolt, dancing through the air, and he could not help himself seeing them.

George reacted automatically, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and leaning down slightly so Harry wasn't straining to kiss him back, squeezing him gently and deepening the kiss.

"Harry what…" George managed to say as Harry pulled back, but their raven-haired love was already reaching for Fred and tugging him down into a kiss as well, Fred going willingly, and hungrily kissing back.

"Where did that come from?" Fred asked blurrily licking his lips.

"Dumbledore wanted to see me about us," Harry explained, taking their hands and started leading them down the hall as he talked.

"Us?" They asked nervously.

"He offered to step in as my representative, considering Sirius can't," Harry smiled.

"Oh...and...does he approve?" George asked slowly.

"Yes, for me and for you," Harry nodded.

"Oh, wow, ok," Fred blinked.

"He also likes having a little explore of your workshop when he needs a break," Harry said, watching as the two of them gawped at him completely shocked.

"He what?!" Fred spluttered.

"I told you someone had been in there!" George snorted.

"He's really impressed with everything that you're doing," Harry hummed.

"Really?" Fred brightened.

"He knows that you're going places," Harry nodded firmly.

"He approves of us huh?" George pressed.

"Yes, he thinks we're good for each other," Harry said thinking about what Dumbledore has said about the twins needing guarding as well.

"Ok, good, good, yes," Fred said absently.

"Were you worried about me?" Harry grinned.

"We were wondering what the hell they were throwing at you now," George snorted.

"Aside from having to learn to dance, still nothing extra," Harry laughed as his partners groaned.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Harry!" Harry blinked and turned to watch an unfamiliar Ravenclaw girl hurrying over to him and Hermione. They were heading down to breakfast to meet the twins, the two of them had had to hurry off when they had woken Harry this morning, they had an experiment they needed to check on they had explained, brushing kisses to Harry's lips before hurrying off.

He had been worried that Hermione would become unhappy with the amount of time that the twins now spent with them, but she had assured him she was fine with it, they still spent more than enough time together just the two of them, and when the twins were with them, they made sure to include her in the conversations, and they asked for her advice and knowledge on some of their projects.

"Hi Harry," The girl smiled brightly.

"Erm….hello," He glanced at Hermione and was relieved to see that he wasn't being ignorant, Hermione didn't know who she was either.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the Yule Ball with me," She said brightly.

"Erm...I don't know who you are," Harry blinked at her, aware Hermione was gawping beside him.

"Oh, Julia Hernforth!" She said it as though that was the matter sorted, not clicking onto what he was saying.

"Erm...my boyfriends very publicly asked me to the Ball, you can't have missed that," Harry frowned.

"I would be much less of a hassle to take," She trilled, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Not really sure I would consider my boyfriends a hassle Julia," Harry said dryly.

"I would be a much better choice,"

"Ah, not sure you would. Thank you for the offer, but no, I already have a date...dates," Harry shook his head turning to go.

"Harry! I would…."

"He said no, take and hint and get lost," Hermione glared.

"But…."

"The answer is no!" Hermione glared before taking Harry's arm and leading him into the Great Hall.

"Seriously, the Twins asking me out was all over the castle,"

"Oh she knew, she just didn't care," Hermione snorted as they sat down.

"What's happened?" Neville asked curiously.

"Someone just asked me out, to the Yule Ball," Harry shook his head.

"But the twins…."

"Right!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"What about us?" Fred asked dropping down on one side of Harry, George on the other.

"Some girl just asked me out to the Yule Ball, and then told me she would be less hassle than you guys!" Harry scrunched his nose adorably making Fred laugh as George took Harry's chin and kissed him sweetly. "I'm annoyed!" He protested.

"Of course you are," Fred grinned turning his head around and also drawing Harry into a sweet kiss.

"Incoming," Hermione said softly, and they pulled back to watch Errol sweeping towards them.

"Accio Errol," Harry intoned. The owl let out a confused squawk but then gave an appreciative hoot as Harry gently caught him and eased him to his feet, the owl seeming to appreciate not crash landing for once.

"Wonder what mum is writing to you for," Ginny smirked at the twins.

Harry glanced up towards the head table and met amused blue eyes, when he received a wink he grinned and turned back to Errol, plucking the letter from him and putting 3 rashers of bacon in front of him.

"I wonder indeed, here you go," He said brightly holding the letter out to Fred.

Fred reached out to take the letter from him but he was looking at Harry with narrowed eyes. "What have you done?"

"Me? Nothing," Harry beamed innocently at him.

"Ah ha, what have you done?" George pressed.

"Nothing!" Harry insisted.

"Hmm…" Fred narrowed his eyes but turned to open the letter anyway with a reluctant sigh.

"Dear Fred and George,

I will admit that your letter came as something of a surprise, we were not aware that you had such feelings for young Harry, and we are upset that you felt you could not share those feelings with us, especially as you express in your letter that you have had them for quite a while.

As I said, this was quite a shock, however, as long as you and Harry are all happy then we have no reason to be anything but supportive. And we are of course overjoyed at the opportunity of Harry being an official part of the family.

If you need anything from us to help you with courting Harry please let us know, and Bill and Charlie are sending brand new dress robes for you as an early Yule present for the Yule Ball. Please do send us some pictures home of the three of you together, I would so love a picture of you together and dressed up.

Give my love to Ron and Ginny and tell them I will be responding to their letters next. And of course my love to Harry and to Hermione.

Love

Mum,"

Fred and George stared at the letter for another minute nearly before they turned narrowed blue eyes on Harry.

"Ok, did you imperio her?"

"Dose her?"

"Give her a potion?"

"What did you do?" the two of them demanded, completely ignoring Ginny and Ron gawping from just down the table.

"I told you, nothing," Harry insisted, but he could not keep the grin from his face.

"Ah ha, what did you do?" George whined.

"I made sure you weren't hurt," Harry said firmly, kissing both their cheeks before settling down to fill his plate. He was aware of both the twins sitting staring at him a little wide-eyed, but he let them absorb his words as he chatted to Hermione and Neville, both of whom were looking at him with amusement in their eyes.

He jumped a little when George and Fred both placed a hand on his thighs and leant in to kiss his cheeks before turning to one-handedly serve themselves breakfast.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Albus sat down at his desk with a weary sigh, distastefully eyeing the mound of paperwork that he had to go through. He wondered if he could escape for the day and get away with not doing the paperwork again, but the thought on Minerva tracking him down, again, sent a small shiver of fear down his spine and he yanked the paperwork towards himself with a groan, ignoring the sound of amused trilling that passed for Fawkes laughing.

Really, what did he know about the types of bands that these young kids would enjoy at the Yule Ball?

"Headmaster sir?" He turned as the House Elf with brightly coloured clothing popped in.

"I don't remember ordering anything Dobby," He said surprised.

"You didn't Master Harry called me and asked me to bring this to you," Dobby chirped placing the tray on his desk. It had his favourite tea, a small bowl of sherbet lemons, some biscuits and a small list.

Frowning he picked up the list and scanned it over before chuckling amusedly. Harry it seemed had provided him with a list of sweets and drinks from the muggle world that he thought Albus would like to try.

Also at the bottom was a quick explanation of the letter that the Twins had received from Molly and a thank you.

Chuckling happily to himself he thanked Dobby and took up a biscuit, settling into his seat to rush through the paperwork so that he could nip into the muggle world to try and get some of these sweets.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry hummed the music that Hermione was teaching him and the twins to dance to to himself as he brushed his teeth. He was feeling in a particularly good mood.

All he had to worry about now was the inevitable meeting of the twins and Sirius and Remus.

Oh and surviving the death tournament of course.

Fred brushed his hand over Harry's hip as he passed leaning down to press a kiss to the back of Harry's neck before moving to go to another sink to brush his teeth. The twins were trying to get him used to their casual touches, both of them being incredibly patient with him as they carefully increased the intimacy of their touches and kisses, always making sure that he was ok with the new steps.

And Harry? Harry felt like a cat bathing in a hot sun patch, every touch, kiss, caress, every press of shoulders to his, hand taking his own, hand pressed to the base of his back, it warmed him and made him happy in a way that he hadn't realised he could be. Every kiss made him want hum and never let go.

He could see himself falling in love very very quickly with his two tricksters. He was probably already halfway there to be honest with himself.

He hummed happily to himself as he made his way into the dorm room and found George already in bed reading. He looked up when Harry reached the edge of the bed and lifted the covers for him.

Scrambling under the covers Harry quickly made his way to George's side pressing against his side and resting his head on his shoulder. George hummed happily as Harry wrapped his arm around his waist and snuggled even closer.

"I am not complaining, like at all, but you have been very affectionate the last couple of days," George brought up as he started running his fingers through Harry's wild hair just as Fred climbed in behind Harry and closed the bed hangings, sealing them off from the rest of the dorm.

He moved to lie right behind Harry, pressing their bodies together back to front firmly and tangled their legs together as he wrapped his arm over Harry's waist and snuggled his face into his shoulder.

"I'm just happy, really happy," Harry admitted softly. Both twins paused for a second before they pressed closer to Harry if that were possible.

"We're glad," George smiled.

"Are you guys happy?" Harry asked biting his lip.

"So happy," George answered straight away.

"Happier than you could know," Fred sighed contently kissing the back of his neck and then his shoulder.

"Mmm good," Harry hummed as he nodded off between them, unaware of the happy, hopeful look that they exchanged over his head.


End file.
